Que sontils devenus ?
by Syura
Summary: Voici un petit O.S. que j'ai écrit il y a...Trois ans, voire un peu plus. Et plus je le relis, moins j'ai envie de le publier. Mais comme j'y suis forcé...


Les années ont passé à Poudlard. Beaucoup d'années. Mais rien n'a changé. Du moins, en apparence… Les professeurs sont toujours là, le Directeur également sans oublier ce bon vieux Hagrid. Les mêmes, cela va de soi. Mais pour ce qui est des élèves, c'est une toute autre histoire.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, Drago et les autres. Plus aucun d'entre eux n'était dans les murs du château. Où étaient-ils donc passés ? Que leur était-il donc arrivé après l'attaque de Lord Voldemor ? Et bien, ce n'est pas compliqué…

Ron et Hermione sont sortis de Poudlard avec les honneurs qui leur étaient dûs pour avoir combattu le Lord Noir et aidé à la reconstruction du château. Jenny et Neuville également. Quant à Harry et Drago, eux, sont sortis décorés par la médaille d'honneur que le Ministère leur à décerné pour avoir su capturé le Lord Noir et leur avoir remis afin que son châtiment lui soit enfin appliqué.

Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là pour nos héros…

Hermione, âgé de vingt ans, tomba enceinte de Ron. Ils eurent des jumeaux. Une petite rousse qu'ils prénommèrent Ariana, et un petit blond, nommé Drac. Vivant dans le monde moldu, notre petit couple dû apprendre à leurs enfants à utiliser leurs pouvoirs en cachette en attendant d'être envoyé à Poudlard.

Quant à Neuville et Jenny, eux deux eurent un fils. Un petit brun au regard de jade qu'ils appelèrent Erwan. Celui-ci fut envoyé à l'école Beaubâton, en France. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de nos deux parents lorsqu'ils découvrirent que l'école était désormais dirigée par Fleur Delacour ! Mais ceci ne changea en rien leur envie d'envoyer le petit Salazard dans cette école. Bien au contraire !

Mais dans tout cela, que deviennent Harry et Drago ?

Et bien, nos deux meilleurs ennemis s'offrirent, après leur « couronnement » des vacances bien méritées sur une île paradisiaque. Mais pas chacun de son coté, bien au contraire, ils partirent ensemble !

Et oui ! Contre toute attente, nos deux ennemis favoris finirent ensemble ! Les opposés s'attirants, ils ne purent résistés plus longtemps. Cachant déjà leurs sentiments aux regards de leurs amis, les masquant en sentiments de haine, cela ne les empêchait de s'amuser ensemble dans la salle d'eau des Préfets… S'arrangeant toujours pour s'y retrouver seuls.

Car il est vrai que si l'on voyait les Préfets en chef de Serpentard et Gryffondor fricoter ensemble, je ne vous raconte pas le scandale que cela aurait créé au sein de l'école !

Qu'importe les qu'en-dira-t-on, cela n'empêche plus notre petit couple de s'aimer et de profiter d'instants de bonheur et de repos bien mérité…

Ce n'est que cinq années plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous âgés de vingt-cinq ans, à l'exception de Jenny, qui n'en avait que vingt-quatre, que tous nos amis décidèrent de se retrouver à Poudlard, le Directeur les ayant appelé afin qu'ils relatent leurs années passées au château aux nouveaux élèves de l'école.

Cela dit, lorsque Harry et Drago arrivèrent ensemble, légèrement en retard, de grands yeux écarquillés se posèrent sur eux… Avançant d'un même pas, le regard fier et la tête haute, tel deux Serpentard digne d'être les descendants de Salazard, le Directeur fronça les sourcils mais les laissa se placer près de lui. A sa gauche se trouvèrent Hermione, Ron et Neuville. Et à sa droite, Jenny, Harry et Drago. Tous saluèrent les élèves, n'oubliant pas Ariana, Drac, et le petit Erwan, qui changea d'école.

L'on pu alors remarquer que Harry et Drago se tenaient la main, tels deux amants. Ils osèrent enfin révéler au monde magique les sentiments qu'ils partageaient l'un pour l'autre. Et ce, pour le plus grand plaisir des reporters de la Gazette Magique !

Tandis que le Directeur expliquait le déroulement de la journée, les reporters se fixèrent tous sur les deux héros, ce qui ne fut pas pour lui plaire. Il demanda que l'ont recentre l'attention sur la journée et laissa alors la parole aux élèves.

La belle Hermione fut alors désignées volontaire pour commencer… Elle fut suivie de son mari, Ron, et ainsi de suite.

Il va de soi que les récits les plus suivis par les journalistes furent celui de Drago et Harry, ce qui agaça nos autres amis qui le firent savoir d'une seule et unique voix en rappelant à l'ordre que la journée n'était pas dédiée au petit couple dépareillé ! Se retournant alors vers ses amis, Harry fronça les sourcils…

_ » Qu'avez-vous osé dire ? demanda Harry.

_ » Nous en avons assez Harry ! Depuis le début, Drago et toi êtes le centre de Poudlard, ça suffit ! s'insurgea Hermione.

_ » Hermione a raison. Déjà tout petit, il n'y en avait que pour vous, nous, nous passions toujours en dernier alors que l'on en faisait autant, voire plus que vous, enchaîna Neuville.

_ » Avez-vous fini de vous plaindre ? Tu parles de notre enfance Neuville, mais je vois que tu n'as pas tant changé que cela, toujours à te plaindre ! répliqua Drago.

_ » Cela te va bien de nous dire ça ! Tu n'as pas changé non plus mon cher Drago. Toujours aussi arrogant ! Et je vois également que tu as déteint sur Harry ! Regarde-le, on dirait ton jumeau ! lança Jenny.

_ » Son jumeau ? Et puis quoi encore ? Qui te permet de nous juger ? Qui VOUS permet de nous juger ? Nous avons tous nos rôles à jouer dans cette scène ! Et puis, qui s'est inquiété de savoir où nous étions pendant toutes ces années ? Qui a tenté de nous envoyer un message magique ! lâcha Harry.

_ » Tu te moques de nous j'espère ! Nous t'avons TOUS envoyé un message pour te parler de nos enfants et savoir où vous étiez ! enchaîna Ron, du tac au tac.

_ » IL SUFFIT ! Nous ne sommes pas en cours de récréation ! Vous n'avez RIEN compris ! Vous êtes là pour montrer l'exemple, mais vous faites vos enfants ! Je me demande sincèrement si je vais vous choisir comme professeur pour les années à venir ! rétorqua le Directeur.

Les élèves, y compris les anciens, se retournèrent vers le Directeur et ouvrirent de grands yeux.

_ » Vous pensiez quoi ? Que je vous avais ramené ici juste pour parler de vous ? Non, vous êtes là pour informer les nouveaux élèves que vous êtes les professeurs de cette école à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Drago sera le directeur de la maison Serpentard, Harry, directeur de Gryffondor, Hermione, directrice de Serdaigle, et Jenny, directrice de Poufousouffle !

Quant à Neuville, il sera le professeur de botanique et Ron, professeur de Quiddich et cours de vol.

Les élèves se virent alors vêtus des robes représentant leur maison respective.

Les reporters regardèrent également l'ascension au rang de professeurs des anciens élèves…

Voici ce qui s'est passé, de longues années plus tard…


End file.
